


me, myself, my name.

by OneMoreMuffin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Poetry, Rants, Reader-Insert, Sad, Short, This was me ranting about being called by pronouns I don't like and a name i hate, Why Did I Write This?, i guess, poem, short poem, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreMuffin/pseuds/OneMoreMuffin
Summary: This is me.Why don't you listen?
Kudos: 2





	me, myself, my name.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on the 1st of September 2021

**Everyday,**

They call me names, insults so

Much that it hurts me

**Everyday,**

But no one bats an eye because it 

Just sounds normal to them.

**Every week,**

I try to explain to someone

New that I hate this life but

**Every week,**

I feel the same pain from those 

Who forget and those who never 

**Learn.**

I'm not asking to take a 

Knife out of my neck but just to

**Learn.**

_**The name I choose.** _


End file.
